You belong with me: Modern day
by Allweneedisfiction
Summary: This is a one-shot about Tris and Four. Four is in a relationship with Lauren and Tris wants to be with him.


Chapter 1: You belong with me

 **A/N Here's a new story! It's a one-shot. Enjoy!**

I live in the house right across from my friend Four. But right now, he's having a big fight with his girlfriend, Lauren. I was studying for a big test next week for history, but I couldn't help to just look out my window and watch them. She yells something at him and then storms out of his room. He follows her out and I can't see them anymore. But then I see his front door open and Lauren walking out while Four stands in the door way trying to get her to come back, she just ignores him and gets into her car and drives away. Then Four closes the door and walks into his room. He walks back and forth in his room while taking deep breaths and then he turns his head to look out his window and sees me. I take out my phone and call him. I watch as he takes out his phone and looks up at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey. You ok?" I ask him

"Yea. Just tired of all the drama." He says and laughs

"If you ever need to talk about it you can come over to my house, text me, or call me."

"Thanks. That would be great. Probably make my life a whole lot easier."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you at school tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

I watch as he hangs up the phone and closes the curtains. I still have the phone pressed to my ear.

"I love you." I say

I turn off my phone and sit at my desk so that I can study some more before I go to bed.

 **The next morning**

I stand at the bus stop and read my book. I hear footsteps coming towards me. I turn around and see Four walking to me.

"Hey!" He says while giving me a hug

"Hi."

"Ready for that big test today?" He asks me

"Of course I am. I studied all week."

"I studied for a little bit last night, so I think i'll get a B."

"You better." I say jokingly. He laughs. But then he turns serious.

He's interrupted by a car coming towards us. I look closer at the driver and see that it's Lauren. She stops the car.

"Four. In. Now." She says calmly

"No Lauren, i'm riding the bus with Tris." He says strictly to her

"Why would you want to hang out with her!?"

"She's my friend, Lauren. Calm down."

"Get. In. The. Car." She says strictly

Four looks at me.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I'll talk to you later." Then he gets in the car.

They drive away and I watch them as they disappear.

 **That night**

I aced my test! And i'm very happy about it, so were my parents. Four got a B on it, i'm kinda proud of him. Right now i'm playing games on my laptop, it's three in the morning and everyone in my house is asleep. I see a bright light flash outside my window and I get up to see what it is. I see Four's car pull in to his parking space. I watch as he gets out of his car and angrily slams the door. I shut my curtains so that he doesn't see me watch him. I can still see him through the gap in the curtains though. I watch as he starts walking to my house but he stops at my window and knocks on it. I open the curtains and my window. He looks very depressed.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask

"No, I really need someone to talk to. And I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, Come in."

I stand back from my window to let him in. He climbs through my window and then lays down face first on my bed. I sit next to him and notice that he's crying so I start grooming his hair.

"Four, what's going on?"

"That bitch is cheating on me."

"What?"

"I saw her kissing Eric at the mall."

"I'm so sorry, Four."

"I never really liked her anyway."

"Me neither."

He gets up and sits next to me on the bed.

"I need to tell you something, Tris."

"What is it?"

"When we were alone at the bus stop, I wanted to tell you that-" He stops mid- sentence and puts his hand to his face.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you that I love you."

I stare at him with wide eyes.

"You what?"

"I love you. I always have."

"I love you too."

"Are you just saying that because I said it."

"No, I mean it."

He looks at me with so much compassion in his eyes. He slowly leans forward, takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I take my hand and hold the back of his head. He picks me up and puts me on his lap. We continue kissing and he slides his hand up my back. He finds the hem of my shirt and tries to lift it up but I stop him.

"Wait."

"What, something wrong?"

"I love you but this is going to fast."

"Yea, you're right. I'm sorry, I just really love you and I wanted to prove it."

"I know. Maybe we can do it when we hit the third month of dating."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiles

I smile back at him and give him one more kiss.

"Thanks for letting me in. I know it's late." He says with a smile

"No problem."

"I should go. But before I do, will you go to the prom with me?"

"I don't know. I think my family and I have plans. But we'll see."

"Ok, i'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

I watch as he climbs out my window and walks back to his house. I close and lock the window and shut my curtains. Then I turn off my computer and the lights and tuck myself into bed. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **A few weeks later: Prom night**

I'm laying down on my bedroom floor looking for a movie in my cabinet that me and my family can watch. I hear a knock at my window and look up and see Four in a tux. I go over and open the window.

"Hi."

"Hey, are you sure that you don't want to go?"

"Yea, it's family movie night. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll come over tonight afterwards."

"Ok. Love ya."

"Love you too." He leans towards me and pecks me on the lips.

He walks to his car and he drives away. Then I start feeling guilty, I want to go to the prom with him but I also wanna have family movie night. I debate on what I should do and I make my decision. I walk to my closet and I find a dress that i've never seen before. I see a note and I pick it up and read it.

 _Just in case_

 _-Mom_

I smile and put it on. I take the movie and I bring it downstairs with me. My parents and Caleb turn to look at me as I come downstairs. And they all smile.

"I see you found the dress." My mom says

"Yea, I did. Thank you so much. I really love it."

"Your welcome, sweetie. Want me to drive you?"

"Yes please."

 **The prom**

"Thanks for the ride, mom. I love you so much."

"You're welcome, honey. I love you too. Have fun."

I watch my mom drive away and I turn around and see Four behind me.

"You look so beautiful." He smiles

"Thank you, you look so handsome."

He laughs and walks over to me. He pulls me close and gives me a kiss that's full of love. When we pull away he puts his head on my shoulder and I do the same. His lips are right by my ear.

"You belong with me." He whispers

 **The End**


End file.
